The invention relates to a motor assembly for a vacuum cleaner of the type in which a motor suction assembly comprising a motor part and a suction part is located in a casing that is partitioned in such a way that a carrier air stream provided by the motor suction assembly is separated from a motor cooling air stream by a cover having a first and a second compartment.
Usually, vacuum cleaners with a certain level of power consumption have motor suction assemblies providing two air streams, one of which is a so-called carrier air stream, which is used as carrier air for the build-up of suction and absorption of material in a collecting container.
The other air stream serves to cool the motor suction assembly during operation thereof.
In order to obtain electrical safety and an optimum cooling of the motor suction assembly, it is necessary that the above-mentioned 2 air streams be separated from each other into 2 separate air streams.
So far this separation has, for example, been effected by a motor suction assembly equipped with two covers, one of which served to separate the two air streams from each other, whereas the other cover served to encapsulate the motor suction assembly and to define a channel for cooling air together with the first cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,231 discloses a motor assembly located in a casing partitioned so that a carrier air stream provided by the motor suction assembly is separated from a motor cooling air stream provided by the motor suction assembly. In this assembly the motor is fastened to a vertical wall by screws and rivets. The two compartments are separated by this wall.
It is an object of the invention to provide a construction of building a motor suction assembly into a vacuum cleaner, said construction consisting of fewer parts, thus making the production of the vacuum cleaner less expensive.
The object of the invention is fulfilled by a motor assembly in which two compartments are separated by a side wall, and the side wall is connected to an upper part of a plate part of the cover and to an upper surface of the suction part.
Thus, it is only necessary to use one universally applicable cover, the cover serving partly as a separation wall between the carrier air stream and the motor cooling air stream, and further serving as a casing for at least parts of the motor suction assembly.
Appropriate embodiments of the invention are set out in the other claims.
In particular, it should be noted that since parts of the motor suction assembly are included in a part of the construction separating the carrier air stream from the motor cooling air stream, the provision of a compact construction is provided.
In the following, the invention will be discussed In greater detail with reference to the exemplary embodiments shown in the drawing in which: